Overload
by Frostmourne
Summary: Knowing that she would be staying with her parents’ boss’ son, Hitomi was determined to make sure she does not blow it for her parents. But then, most plans never make it to full execution. (DH - on hiatus)


**Title: **Overload

**Author:** Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Vision of Escaflowne and I never will.

**Summary:** Knowing that she would be staying with her parents' boss' son, Hitomi was determined to make sure she does not blow it for her parents. But then, most plans never make it to full execution. Hitomi and Dilandau were like fire and water, the green-eyed one being the fire and the red-eyed one being the water.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heedfulness and Heedlessness**

.

.

The tall blonde walked sleepily towards his room, careful not to step over the mess of the party his brother had obviously thrown in their massive house. He caught a sigh before it escaped his almost female-like lips.

It was better to think about such matters in the morning, when he had had his much needed sleep. Working overtime sure had him very tired.

Opening the door to his room, he stepped inside the dark bedroom and walked over to his bed, placing his briefcase down beside it. He sat down then, removing his shoes and untying his necktie before opening the first two buttons of his long-sleeved shirt.

'I think I shall change a bit later,' he thought, as he settled into the bed.

A few minutes of shuteye later, he felt someone stir beside him on the bed. And then an arm draped on his torso.

In his sleep-deprived mind, he thought that it was surely a time that he needed to find a girlfriend and get married. Even his dreams were hinting at it almost realistically.

-----=====-----=====-----=====-----

He and his wife walked towards their room, eyeing distastefully the mess that littered even the bedroom hallway of their house.

They had just come from a business party that ended up a wee bit late than they had wanted it to. It was early in the morning and sleep was what they wanted but just seeing the disarray of their house had them both sporting a nasty headache.

"Honestly, he is such a trouble," he said seriously to his wife.

The woman, pale-skinned and beautiful enough to look like she was still in her early twenties, nodded at her husband whose platinum hair seemed to grow even more paler than it was at the nuisance at hand.

Making their way to the masters' bedroom, they still looked bothered by the state of their house and the impending reprimand they were going to issue in a matter of hours.

He opened the room and reached for the light switch beside the door, finding much to their horror and indignity that even their room had not been spared from the horrendous activity of the house party. He had reddened visibly, ready to erupt in anger in a matter of seconds.

"Hun, calm down. We might still be able to work this out and get some sleep. Then we'll settle this tomorrow with him," she suggested as she gingerly walked towards the bed only to discover that there were some things left there that she'd rather not touch.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked towards his wife and saw a used-up condom. "That is it!"

With anger, he strode out of the room and towards a certain bedroom not far from theirs. His wife followed worriedly, trying to keep up with his angry pace. But before they could reach the bedroom they were headed to, they stopped a few meters from the bedroom beside it, where their blonde son was ushering a scantily clad teenager out.

"I will have the driver bring you home. Your parents must be worried sick about you," the blonde said with a slight reprimand in his voice.

The girl just smiled and draped her arm on his neck, earning from him a wince as he tried to disentangle himself from her hold.

"Please, just think about what you are doing," he murmured as he finally managed to free himself. "You must know your way out. Now please—"

"Alright," the girl cut in. "You look stressed out. Fine I'm leaving. For someone who's darn handsome, you're so conservative. I was just trying out your bed."

Without another word, the girl spun on her heels and walked away. The guy finally noticing the presence behind him turned around slightly, eyeing his parents with tired blue eyes and a desperately dismayed expression.

It was only then that both grown ups noticed that their son's other hand was busy holding the retractable metal he always used as his pointer during business presentations. Their eyes followed its length to discover that at the end of it hung a used condom.

Once more, anger ignited.

"Father," the blonde said in a mollifying tone. "I'm sure he has a very good explanation. It's not like he used this. I just found it on my bedroom floor when I noticed I was beside that girl. We just have to give him a chance to explain all of these."

"And that chance would be now!"

Before another second could pass, the door of their target bedroom flung open, revealing the mess in the room as the faint light from the bedside lampshade illuminated the room. Suddenly the room brightened, the light switch being turned on by the half-angry, half-worried mother.

On the bed lay the tall figure of the culprit of all the fiasco, comfortably sleeping in the midst of a set of scantily-clad girls. To his right, a girl with long black hair held his arm to her chest as another girl with brown hair held his right leg to her chest in a tight embrace. It was the same on his left side and it looked like they were using him as their cuddle pillow.

Lipstick of four different shades marred the otherwise flawless white chest of the boy in the middle of the girls as well as the white planes of his hauntingly handsome face.

"Father, maybe we shouldn't intrude on his priva—"

"Silence!" He turned blood-red eyes to his tall blonde son. "You go and wake the maids to clean up all the mess. Then you march up to whatever decent room left in the house and sleep."

"But—"

"Do not contradict me to protect your brother! I want you out and while you're at it, get rid of that condom!"

The blonde flushed at having to be reminded of what was on the tip of his metal pointer. He looked around for a trashcan and sighed as he found none. With one last look at the sleeping figure of his brother, he walked out of the messy bedroom.

"I will talk to Allen about this," the mother said as she turned to walk out of the room, her long blonde hair dancing in the air slightly at her turn. "He may want to shoulder all this mess once more."

"I know," he said. "Marlene, tell Allen that I don't want him in the office today. He should have his rest."

She nodded before finally leaving.

At being left alone, he turned towards the bed and eyed his son with the disgrace he was feeling. When he couldn't take the sight before him any second more he gruffly called out his son's name, not caring whether waking the sleeping boy was rude or not.

"Dilandau!"

Minutes of calling had the boy stirring and groggily opening his pale eyelids to reveal blood-red eyes that looked so much like the eyes that was staring back angrily.

"Dilandau!"

The said Dilandau blinked groggily and smiled drunkenly at the sight of his father, standing at the foot of the bed with an outraged expression. "Hey pops. What's up?"

The older man bristled. "Get rid of those girls and meet me in my library in a few minutes! If you do not comply, I swear I will kick you out of the house!"

Briskly walking out, he shut the door with a bang, not caring whether he was acting too childish for a father. Down the long hallway of bedrooms and into the last room, he entered his private library which had a massive collection of literature books from all the known countries in Gaea. He walked towards his desk in the middle of the room and sat down on his revolving leather chair to wait.

Thirty minutes later and it was only then that the pale boy showed up. The boy sat without a care on the leather seat across the big table and stared at him unworriedly.

"What have you got to say for yourself?!"

The boy yawned. "Uh, I'm still sleepy?"

He slammed his fists angrily on the table. "Dilandau! Do not try me, boy!"

A smile found its way on the boy's scarlet lips. "Oh pops, you know what Allen would say. Your blood pressure would shoot up. Come on, I was only having some fun."

"Fun?!" He exploded.

"Yes, partying fun. I mean I don't want to be like Allen who absolutely has no life at all."

"This is not funny, Dilandau! Things like these are not to be taken lightly!"

"Oh come on, pops. Let's live, or rather, let's party like there's no tomorrow. Who knows—"

"That is it, Dilandau! You are grounded for the rest of the year! No parties would ever be in this house especially when you're the one throwing them!"

"But—"

"You will not give any buts in this! Either that or your allowance will also be cut into half!"

The handsome young man stared as if logic had knocked on him. Then he stood up calmly, the smile not present on his pale face. "Fine. Now I presume I'm dismissed," he said curtly before leaving rudely.

The left behind father leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as if it would help pacify his bad mood.

"Why can't Dilandau grow up?" He muttered with irritation.

-----=====-----=====-----=====-----

It had been merely a few days since the incident and Dilandau was in the middle of his chaotic room, a cordless phone cradled between his right shoulder and ear while he scanned the channels on the television.

"I know. It totally sucks to be grounded," he muttered and paused as the other person answered. He nodded and after a few minutes, opened his mouth. "I know, I know. But I just can't make it. Or maybe… I'll just find a way. I'll be there."

-----=====-----=====-----=====-----

The phone's continuous ringing was not to be ignored. At four o' clock in the morning, it could be an emergency.

The blonde head of Allen moved away from its comfortable position on the soft pillow as he reached his slender arm towards the bedside table where the cordless telephone was. In the dim light of his lamp shade, his eyes adjusted fairly fast. Pushing the answer button, he brought the phone to his ear and murmured into the phone.

"Yes?"

Within seconds, his blue eyes widened and he quickly bid goodbye to the other person on the line to get himself ready. He walked towards his closet, dressing up in a pair of trousers and a shirt before walking towards the door, getting his car keys from the table beside the door.

To his surprise, he saw his father dressed, walking towards him with an angry glint in his garnet eyes.

"Father, why are you up so early?"

"Your brother," the father spat angrily. "Has done something again!"

Allen winced inwardly. "Let me handle this. You should just go back to bed."

"No. I am going with you."

"But, father—"

"No. Either that or Dilandau would have to spend the rest of the hours in prison until we go there."

Sighing in defeat, Allen nodded and walked together with his father through the hallway, down the massive polished granite staircase, out the massive double doors, down another set of polished granite staircase towards the parking lot.

He didn't really want their father their in the police department where Dilandau was being kept. It would worsen the scenario. Their father was practically angry enough to chew on Dilandau and with the other drunk it would be one heck of an argument.

The drive wasn't that long, taking into consideration that there was barely any car speeding on the road. After parking the car, they had entered the building, dread washing over Allen at what might happen.

Waking up early to a nuisance never did anyone's mood good. And their father was already nearing his temper's end on Dilandau to begin with.

"Dilandau Albatou, please," Allen murmured to the police at the front desk.

The police behind the desk called for one police officer who motioned for them to follow. Behind the bars sat Dilandau on the floor, his back to the cold wall as he kept smiling drunkenly at nothing in particular.

Allen's blue eyes shifted to their father for a brief moment, noticing the tightly set jaws, before turning back to Dilandau. He suppressed a sigh. It was going to be a long ride.

-----=====-----=====-----=====-----

"Don't you think you've done enough already?!"

Dilandau merely grinned drunkenly at the back seat of the car they were in.

"You are grounded for crying out loud! And yet you go out, get yourself drunk, drive yourself home and crash your car in another car! Worst of all, you crashed it on a police officers car! And you're even under aged! And not all that, you are drunk! You're only sixteen, Dilandau! Where are you hiding your demented brain?! Or do you even have a brain at all?!"

Allen restrained himself from wincing as from beside him while he drove home, their father continuously screamed at Dilandau who was only leering at the back.

"What am I going to do with you?! Buy you a brain to think?!"

At this Allen could not help but cut through for his brother. "Father, please calm down. Let us discuss this matter tomorrow when we've all gotten our sleep and when all of us are clear-headed enough to discuss this like adults."

"Allen, you stay out of this! Stop taking Dilandau's side!"

"I am not taking his side, father. I am merely pointing out suggestions that would best benefit us all. Besides, your blood pressure would shoot up. And even if you scold Dilandau, I don't think your words are reaching him as of the moment."

"My words never reach him! Whether he is drunk or not, he would never grow up! He'd never think!"

Allen was about to speak up once more when Dilandau interrupted from the back.

"Pops."

"Now what have you got to say for yourself?!"

"Pops."

"Speak up, boy!"

"Pops."

Dilandau looked dizzily at the closed window beside him. If he opened his mouth, he was sure that he was going to do something that their fuming father would really berate him further for. But then, he couldn't help it. His stomach was turning and doing so many weird things. He knew then as he felt bile rising up his throat that he had nowhere to release his load on.

Desperately, he turned his head from side to side, ignoring his father as he once more proceeded to berate him for his nonsense calling a while back. Then it happened. He barfed what was in his stomach beside him on the car where a stack of well-arranged and well-divided folders were.

"What—"

The car's windows immediately opened as Allen pushed the buttons for it to do so. Their father's unfinished statement was enough warning for him to let the wind inside the car and help chase away the foul smell of Dilandau's vomit. They could still hear the sound of Dilandau continuously emptying his repulsive load at the back.

Allen glanced briefly at the rearview mirror and again restrained a wince as he saw where Dilandau was throwing up. Their father looked back from his position in front passenger seat and frowned, looking back at Allen.

"What are those folders for? Aren't those the files you've been working hard on for the past month?"

"It's alright, father, I still have a month more before the company really needs it," Allen assured.

"You've finished it half the time it needs to be! You've worked hard for it!"

"Father, perhaps we should just all discuss this in the morning," he suggested, feeling his migraine starting up.

"Dilandau! Stop vomiting your insides out already! You've done enough damage as it is! I want you to clean—"

"Father, please. Just calm down before your blood pressure shoots up into uncontrollable level. I will just have someone clean up the mess in here. And as for the files, I'm sure I can finish it faster since I have gone through them before. Let us have some silence for the rest of the ride please. It will be best for all of us."

Dilandau laughed from the back. Sometimes he hated Allen for being so much better than him but sometimes, he just wondered what he did to have a very understanding brother on his side. Ever since he could remember, Allen stood up for him no matter what. And yet he couldn't really fully like Allen because everybody seemed to compare Allen to him. It was then that he tried hard not to be like Allen by doing everything he can to be the blonde's opposite.

The time of silence was short-lived, for they were near the vicinity of their house when it started. When they had arrived, their father had immediately glared at him from the rearview mirror before stalking out of the car and into the house.

Allen just sighed, moving out of his seat and helping his brother move out of the back seat. "Let's get you to the kitchen, alright?"

Dilandau's piercing red eyes glanced unfocusedly at the taller one. "Kitchen?"

"You have to somber up some before you actually go to sleep. It might help lessen your hangover when you wake up later," the older one explained as he half-assisted and half-carried his younger brother towards the ground floor kitchen.

A drunken sound of hilarity emanated from Dilandau. "You're too worried, Allen. I'm pretty sure that your future wife would be so lucky."

The other one shook his head. "I'm too busy to think of that."

"See? That's your problem. You've got absolutely no life. All work and no play make Allen a dull boy." Dilandau followed this with a mocking laugh.

"Yes. And all play with no work makes Dilandau what?"

"A cool person!"

Allen smiled. A drunken Dilandau was always another matter. As troublesome as Dilandau could be, he was still sociable and egoistic to the point of being funny.

When they were inside the high-ceilinged kitchen, Allen led Dilandau to the nearest chair.

"Wait. I'm getting you tea."

"Overload it with sugar, will you?"

The blonde sighed. "You need to somber up, not hyper up."

"I want sugar!" The other declared.

"Dilandau—"

"Sugar!"

The older one sighed. "How about coffee?"

Dilandau rolled his eyes and stood up unsteadily. "I don't care about hangovers. I've had them so many times. I'm sleeping."

"Wait, you might fall off the stairs," Allen said as he went to aid his drunken younger brother.

-----=====-----=====-----=====-----

"So what?" Dilandau asked uncaringly as he placed more sugar in his fruit juice.

Their father visibly reddened in irritation. "So what?! What do you mean so what?! When are you ever going to grow up?! You're already sixteen! Why can't you be more mature like Allen?!"

The red eyes of the young man regarded their father. "He's ten years older than I am."

"So what?! Allen at sixteen was already in college! And you cannot even take responsibility for yourself! Even just not drinking and driving, you cannot do! Allen is a doctor and has specialization in microbiology! He even finished Business Management! And you look as if you're not planning on finishing even high school!"

Allen chewed on his wheat bread and glanced at their mother, who was apparently as upset as their father. He then glanced at Dilandau and decided to sway the topic for a moment. "You should eat something with fiber. It will be good for your body."

"Why don't you eat filter paper? It will be good for your body," Dilandau replied, starting to get irritated by their father's persistent comparison of him and Allen.

"Dilandau!" Their beautiful mother admonished. "Allen is just suggesting something that would be good for you."

Suddenly, Dilandau's usually carefree disposition vanished. "You know what? I've had it! Allen! Allen! Allen! It's always Allen!" He stood up and stalked off angrily.

"Dilandau!" Both parents exclaimed.

"Father, mother," Allen sighed tiredly. "Leave him be. He needs time to cool off."

Marlene smiled then at her always supportive son. "We are proud of you, yes. But why do you even try to make him be close to you?"

"He's my brother, the one I had so desperately wanted when I was the only child. For ten years, I had no one to play with unlike the many children my age. I prayed and promised that if I was given a sibling, I would never abandon him."

Mr. Albatou shook his head. Allen and Dilandau were sure far different from each other. "You can tolerate him still but your mother and I can't anymore. As it is, you're shouldering enough for him. You took up business management and sacrificed being a doctor just because you wanted the CEO position to be available for Dilandau when the time comes. I cannot bear him destroying everything we all worked hard for him."

"Perhaps we can have someone who might be able to teach him to mature up," Mrs. Albatou suggested immediately. "He lacks priority and that is maybe because he knows that we'll always be here. If we can teach him independence, maybe he'll grow up some."

Silence followed as the spoken realization sank in.

"Boarding school?" Mr. Albatou suggested with a smile.

.

.

---tbc---

**Author's Note: **A new fic , I hope you like it. **To prima, **here's your choice wink Thanks for reading my summaries and actually choosing , **Thanks to all who supported me through and through. **I really appreciate it.


End file.
